HWVOTDI The Island
by wrightyrightXD
Summary: a mix of total drama island and harry potter, but i aint classing it as a cross over,
1. favour

HWVOTDI (The Island)  
>Chapter 1: favour<p>

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when a dark brown barn owl dropped a letter on his desk.  
>"Funny i'm not expecting anything?" he said to him self confusely.<br>Dumbledore opened the letter and it said:

_**Albus,  
>Remember me?<strong>_

_**Chris Moyles, please read, I need your help, i'm doing a new show called "Total Drama Island" and I need 20 teenagers.  
>So could you maybe get some 6th and 7th years to sign up to be on my show. It's a wizard show, they will be in a old summer camp, they will be in 2 teams, the losing 1 member or 2 will be voted out.<br>Let them sign up and if they are chosen I will tell them the rules. So will you?  
>Please, I need you help.<strong>_

_**Chris**_

_**P.S- they are needed on the 5th of September, Thank You.**_

Dumbledore finished the letter and he smiled. On the back DUmbledore wrote the reply saying:

**Moyles,****  
><strong>**Yes, I will tell my students when they come back to school and on the 2nd I will send you the list and then send back your chosen 20 straight after.**

**Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore sent the letter to Chris then he walked toward the great hall as the students were due to arrive back to school in under a hour.  
>When the students arrived and the 1st years got sorted into their houses Dumbledore quickly introduced the new potions master- Professor Slughorn and the new defence again the dark arts teacher- Professor Snape. Then he quickly added "may all 7th years and 6th years stat behind please"<br>(i've added ginny and luna in 6th year and ive added fred and george in 7th years as well).  
>So all 6th years and 7th years stayed behind as everyone else left.<br>Everyone was confused so Dumbledore said "I bet you are all wondering why are you all here, well 20 of you wil be chosen to go away, on the 5th to go into a competition. It will also be a tv show called Total Drama Island. Tvs will be put around the school just for the show. If you want to be involved fill out a form and tomorrow you will be chosen and on the 3rd you will learn the rules, pack you bags and then on the 4th you will leave"  
>Loads of people grabbed the forms and filled them out. The 6th and 7th years then went to bed and Dumbledore places all 103 forms in his office and Chris would pick the chosen 20 the next day.<p> 


	2. the chosen 20

HWVOTDI (The Island)  
>chapter 2: the chosen 20<p>

Dumbledore woke up early and he waited in his office for Chris to show up.  
>It was 11:30 am when Chris came. Chris was a tall muscular man, who had tanned skin and shaggy well groomed chocolate brown hair and he was wearing baggy navy jeans, smart shoes and a plain white shirt with the top botton open.<br>"Albus" Chris said holding his hand out.  
>"Chris" Dumbledore then said and both men shook hands.<br>"You got names for me?" Chris asked.  
>"Yes, I got 103 names" Dumbledore replied.<br>"Wow, thats alot, well okay" Chrish said then he pulled his wand out and he said "_Randomuseteomakeoioces"_

..._20 minutes later..._... 

20 forms were floating in the air, 10 were glowing blue and the other 10 were glowing red.

Dumbledore wrote the names down, then he called all 6th and 7th years who signed up for Total Drama Island to go to the great hall.  
>103 kids arrived in the great hall and they all had to sit on the Ravenclaw table.<br>Chris walked over to the end of the table and he announced loudly "Hello children i'm Chris Moyles and i'm the host of Total Drama Island, now remember if you are chosen you are not aloud to quit unless you are voted off by your team. But 1st lets say who the lucy 20 are, if your name has been said then you go and sit at the Hufflepuff table and if your name is not called out then you go and make your way back to class:  
>Here are the names;<p>

Susan Bones  
>Pansy Parkinson<br>Luna Lovegood  
>Cho Chang<br>Millicent Burnstrone  
>Padma Patil<br>Hermione Granger  
>Ginny Weasley<br>Paravti Patil  
>Lavender Brown<br>Blaise Zambini  
>Dean Thomas<br>Ronald Weasley  
>George Weasley<br>Fred Weasley  
>Harry Potter<br>Seamus FIggining  
>Ernie McMilligan<br>Neville Longbottom  
>and<br>Draco Malfoy

Everyone else please leave" Chris said.  
>There were now 10 boys and 10 girls sitting on the Hufflepuff table and Dumbledore was sitting on his grand golden chair. Then Chris walked over to the kid and he said "hello, i'm Chris and i'm going to tell you about Total Drama Island, so <em>Slienco,<em> now you can hear me but you can't speak.  
>Ok Total Drama Island will be a show and as Albus said Tvs will be put up in the school just for the live show. You will be put into 2 teams- Team Blue and Team Red. You will do tasks and the losing team then have to vote off either 1 or 2 of their weakest team mates, the person or people with the most votes will be put on a helicopter and they will disappear and then return back for the finale.<br>The rules are:  
>No cheating in the games.<br>No intercourses.  
>No pranking the other opposing team.<br>Ni fighting.  
>And finally.<br>No magic at all, your wands will be taken off you. You will learn about the place you are going and tomorrow you will spend all day packing"  
>"Let's all go to my office as dinner is about to start" Dumbledore said then he looked at Ron Weasley and he said "and I must add that Mr Weasley you are aloud to bring food with you".<p>

...In _Dumbledore's Office..._

Chris started talking again "The Island is like a old American summer camp except ours is on a island, there will be 5 big buildings.  
>1) The toilets and shower rooms and laundry room.<br>2)The canteen and kitchen.  
>3) Sports hall<br>4) Blue team's bedrooms- half building for girls, other for boys.  
>5) Red team's bedrooms- again half building for girls, other half for boys<br>You will do some tasks. When we get to our final 8 we will put the teams together to make team gold, and it will be every man or woman for them selves, but the rules will stay the same"  
>Chris went on talking for hours, then he looked at his watch and he said "God, look at the time, it's 11:15pm, you all better go to sleep to wake up early to pack your bags.<p>

...Hermione was tired "God Chris can talk for hours" Hermione thought to her self.  
>Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati made their way up to their dorm room. When they got in Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were sleepily gossiping and Hermione just fell into a deep sleep.<br>The girls got up and they went to get their dinner and they slept through breakfast.  
>Then when the girls finished their food and they went to their dorm room to pack their bags they saw 4 peices of parchment on their beds which said:<p>

_**"ladies, please put all your stuff in the magical backpacks which are on your bed, pack them up and then tomorrow come to the great hall at 6 am and bring your bag with you, Dumbledore."**_

"Hermione you excited?" Parvati asked.  
>"Ohh yeah, wonder who's in what team, you?" Hermione replied.<br>Parvati blushed and she said "very, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasley all shirtless" then Parvati giggled.  
>"Par, don't drool over 2 of my brothers" Ginny injected.<br>"Yet Lav drools over Ron all the time" Hermione added.  
>While the girls were packing their bags they were laughing and joking around until they finished and then they fell asleep. <p>

... "WAKE UP!" Ginny shouted loudly.  
>It was 5am and Ginny was the first to wake up so she decided on waking up the other girls.<br>"What?" Lavender and Hermione asked together.  
>"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND DAY TODAY!" Ginny yelled happily.<br>Then suddenly out of no where a pillow came and it smacked Ginny on the head.  
>Hermione laughed and then she said "Ok now Ginny is quiet now let's get ready"<br>Lavender and Ginny smiled and then Lavender went to wake up Paravti who was quietly sleeping and Ginny raced in to the bathroom to sort her self out.

When each girl were finished in the bathroom they started to change in their dorm.  
>Ginny decided to put on her black skinny jeans, a plain white long sleeved top, a black sleeve less jacket and white daps.<br>Lavender put on her thick strapped, knee lengh pale pink summer dress and white sandals.  
>Parvati put on her black leggins, black hug boots, and her long white hoddie.<br>Finally Hermione put on her demin shorts, blue spagetti strap top, and white daps.  
>The girls put some small things into their back bags they were given and each bags were different colours so people won't get their bags mixed up- Hermione had a dark red bag, Lavender had a pink bag, Ginny had a pale pink bag and Parvati had a orange bag.<br>The girls then made their way to the great hall and everyone was there.  
>Susan had a black and white bag and she wore a black and white tracksuit with white running trainers.<br>Luna had a grey bag and she was wearing jeggins, a baggy and flower print yellow top and yellow flip flops.  
>Padma had a purple bag and she was wearing white leggins,hug boots, and a long black hoddie.<br>Cho had a jade green bag and she wore a long white gypsy skirt, white gladiator shoes, and a tight plain green t-shirt.  
>Pansy had a pale green bag and she was wearing a tight black mini shirt, a tight strapless white stop and black wedges.<br>Millicent had a white and pink bag and she wore a short black dress and black wedges.  
>By the look of Pansy and Millicent people would think they are: slags, sluts, whores, hoes, bitches, players, flirts, gold-diggers, tarts.<p>

When the girls saw the boys about 90% of them were dressed good.  
>Blaise had a dark blue bag and he wore denim 3 quarters, white flip flops and a open white shirt which showed is 6-pack and his torso.<br>Dean had a red bag and he wore baggy jeans, dark dunks and a baggy grey hoddie.  
>Ron had a red and orange bag and he wore plain white trainers, plain dark jeans and a maroon weasley jumper.<br>George had a light yellow bag and he wore blue vans, blue jeans and you could see his white shirt tied around his waist.  
>George's twin Fred had a dark yellow bag and he wore the same clothes as George except Fred's shirt was thrown over his shoulder instead of it being tied around his waist.<br>Harry had a black and blue bag and he wore blue converse's, blue jeans, a white nike t-shirt and a grey tracksuit jacket.  
>Seamus had a light green and a dark green bag and he wore blue daps, denim 3 quarters and his Ireland quidditch supporters top.<br>Ernie had a brown bag and he wore black jeans, black daps and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
>Neville had a turquoise bag and he wore a striped jumper, black jeans and black school shoes that were well polished.<br>Finally Draco had a white and red bag and he wore white 3 quarters, white daps and a green shirt with a snake on the sleeve. 

When Chris came down the stairs he said excitedly "Let's get to the boat"  
>The 20 kids plus Chris all went to the boats house and they saw a massive white expensive boat in the dock. They all climbed on and they shot fast to a little island with 5 shabby looking buildings and there was a feeling that the place was gonna be covered in hidden camera's.<br>"Ok put your wands in this bag then you can get on the island" Chris explained.  
>Surprisely the teens gave their wands over and they stepped off the boat and on to the peir of the island. <p>

DISCLAIMER; NOT MINE SADLY :(, r&r enjoyy, not gonna up date as fast as usual because school is starting soon and i'll be busy with that and other things xox. 


	3. meeting team 1

HWVOTDI (The Island)  
>Chapter 3: introducing team 1<p>

When they all stepped on the peir of the island Chris looked at a man holding a muggle film camera and he announced "Hello and welcome to a brand new series of. Total. Drama. Island. We have a new batch of teens eager to start our challenges and they will become the 2nd winner and win a million galleons just like our last winner Owen Wilson from last season"  
>The camera went to the teens and they were laughing cheering and waving knowing that their mates at school and the wizarding community could see them.<br>"Ok, we are going to meet Team A, which will be named Team Beavers- and we will have an interview with each member in private, then the same to Team B, which will be named Team Eagle.  
>Ok lets get started the 10 lucky people who are going to be Beaver members are:<br>Hermione- dark red bag.  
>Susan- black and white bag.<br>Ginny- pale pink bag.  
>Cho- Jade green bag.<br>Millicent- white and pink bag  
>Blaise- dark blue bag.<br>Dean- red bag  
>George- light yellow bag.<br>Ernie- brown.  
>And Harry- black and blue bag".<p>

Hermioe, Susan, Ginny, Cho, Millicent, Blaise, Dean, George, Ernie and Harry all stepped forward and Chris then said " Team Beaver's please go to the canteen, you others stay here please".  
>The members of team beavers went towards a big yellow building that had a sign on the top of it that said "canteen".<br>The teens walked in and it was a yellow room that had 2 long tables that had 10 chairs on them.  
>The beavers sat at the table with red sheets, then Chris came in and he said "Hello, we are going to have little interviews with each of you privately, so Ginny come with me then a member of the crew will show you where you will be sleeping"<p>

..._In Diary Room..._

"Hello is your name Ginerva Molly Weasley  
><em><strong>"Yes, Yes it is"<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"I think it's good but i think people will argue alot"<strong>_

"Who do you think will argue?"  
><em><strong>Blaise and Harry- over plans, Cho and Millicent- over boys and Susan and Millicent- over cleaniness.<strong>_

"Name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><em><strong>"My team boy: Harry, girl: Me. Other team boy: Seamus, girl: Pansy"<strong>_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"My team Millicent- she's hated, none of us like her. Other team: Luna she gets destracted easily and she hates losing.<strong>_

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

...Next Person Walks In...

"Hello is your name Ernie Henry Mcmillian?"  
><em><strong>"Yeah"<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"It's good"<strong>_

"You seem shy, do you think that's gonna affect you in communicating challenges?"  
><em><strong>"No, not really"<strong>_

"Name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
>"<em><strong>My team, me or Hermione. Other team Padma or Ronald"<strong>_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"My team- Millicent- too loud and annoying. Other team Fred- don't take anything seriously"<strong>_

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

...Next Person Walks In...

"Hello is your name Dean Michael Thomas?"  
><em><strong>"Yeah Dude<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"Its awesome, I know we are gonna win"<strong>_

"Why do you think your team will win?"  
><em><strong>"I don't think I know, and also we are all awesome and good at many things"<strong>_

"Name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><em><strong>Beavers- George or Hermione.<br>Eagles- Fred or Luna"**_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"Beave<strong>_**rs- Cho- too girly and flirty- she will make the other girls angry.  
>Eagles- Ron- too annoying and he has a bad temper"<strong>

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

_...Next Person Walks In..._

"Hello is your name Cho Cho Chang?"  
><em><strong>"Yes Sir"<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"I hate it"<strong>_

"So why do you hate your team?"  
><em><strong>"I never speak to any of them and me and Harry used to date and then we got into a massive arguement"<strong>_

"Interesting, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
>"<em><strong>Me or Dean, or Pansy or Draco"<strong>_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"Harry- too big headed, and Pansy- too slaggish"<strong>_

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"  
><em>...Next Person Walks In...<em>

"Hello is your name Millicent Burnstrode?"  
><em><strong>"Yes!"<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"It's crap!"<strong>_

"Do you want to win?"  
><em><strong>"Hell yes!"<strong>_

"Name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
>"<em><strong>B- Me or Blaise. E- Pansy or Draco!"<strong>_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"B- Hermione- too smart. E- Ron- cause he's a ugly ginger"<strong>_

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

_...__Next Person Walks In...  
><em>"Hello is your name Susan Ameila Bones?"  
><em><strong>"Yes"<strong>_

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><em><strong>"I like it everyone is lovely except from Blaise and Millicent" <strong>_

"Who will you get on most with in your team?"  
><em><strong>"Ernie deffo!"<strong>_

"Name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><em><strong>"Beavs- Cho or Blaise. Eags- Fred or Padma"<strong>_

"Final question: Who do you think will get voted off 1st from both teams and why?"  
><em><strong>"Beavs- Ernie- too shy, Eags- Neville- too clumsy"<strong>_

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

_...__Next Person Walks In..._

"Hello is your name Harry James Potter?"  
><strong>"Yes, Chris Daniel Moyles"<strong>

"How did you? Nevermind, SO what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>"It's alright as long as some mates of mine are with me im okay"<strong>

"Who are your friends?"  
><strong>"Ginny, Hermione and George"<strong>

"Name a boy and a girl that could win from each team and why?"  
><strong>"My team- George or Susan, Other team- Ron or Parvati"<strong>

"Final question- Who do you think will get voted off 1st from each team and why?"  
><strong>"My team- Cho- she's too bitchy and emotional, Other team- Seamus- he gives up too easily"<strong>

"Thank you Harry James Potter, James you know what to do"  
><strong>"Bye Chris Daniel Moyles"<strong>

_...Next Person Walks In..._

"Hello is your name Blaise Samida Zambini?"  
><strong>"Yes Mr Moyles<strong>

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>"It's good, not brill though and a girl i fancy is on my team"<strong>

"Who is she?"  
><strong>"No, not saying..."<strong>

"Name a boy and a girl that could win from each team and why?"  
><strong>"My team- Me or Hermione, Draco's team- Draco or Parvati"<strong>

"Final question- Who do you think will get voted off 1st from each team and why?"  
><strong>"My Team- Ginny- Too serious, Draco's team- Draco- he's really bossy and he always wants to win"<strong>

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

_...Next Person Walks In..._

"Hello is your name Hermione Jean Granger?"  
><strong>"Yeah"<strong>

"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>"I love it, we are all different"<strong>

"How are all of you different?"  
><strong>"Well, me, Ernie and Blaise are all really smart. Dean and George are really funny. Millicent annoying and weird. Ginny and Cho- loveable and flirty. Harry is careless and brave<strong>

"Name a boy and a girl that could win from each team and why?"  
><strong>"Beavers- Cho or Harry and from Eagles- Padma or Neville"<strong>

"Final question- Who do you think will get voted off 1st from each team and why?"  
><strong>"Beavers- George- miht destract us from challenges, Eagles- Pansy- no one likes her"<strong>

"Ok thank you now James here will show you to your room"

_...Final Person Walks In..._

"Hello is your name George Fabian Weasley?"  
><strong>"Yeah, but you can call me Forge"<strong>

"So Forge what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>"I like it except for Zambini and Burnstrode"<strong>

"I'm guessing you don't like them two?"  
><strong>"No, they are Slytherin's, the hated house"<strong>

"Name a boy and a girl that could win from each team and why?"  
><strong>"Beavers- Me or Ginny. Eagles- Gred (fred) or Luna"<strong>

"Final question- Who do you think will get voted off 1st from each team and why?"  
><strong>"Beavers- Cho- don't like her. Eagles- Lavender- too girly"<strong>

"Ok thank you now we can go and meet your other team mates"

George and Chris walked until they were outside a dorm building with 2 doors. The other teens were standing and sitting outside waiting for George and Chris to show up, when they did Chris started to explain "This is where you are sleeping. Door 1 is for the men and door 2 is for the ladies. Each room has 2 windows, 2 bunk beds and 1 single bed, 2 desks, 2 mirrors, 1 toilet, 1 sink, 1 rug and 5 cupboards"  
>The teens walked into their rooms to pick their beds.<p>

*_In The Boy's Room*  
><em>Ron had the single bed.  
>Harry had a bottom bunk and Dean slept above him.<br>George had the other bottom bunk with Blaise above him.

*_In The Girl's Room*  
><em>Millicent had the single bed.  
>Hermione had the bottom bunk with Cho sleeping above her.<br>Ginny had the other bottom bunk with Susan sleeping above her.

The cameras faced Chris and he said loudly "You have met Team Beavers now let's meet Team Eagles"

DONE, SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN AGES. IVE BEEN TOO BUSY :( HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND IM HOPING TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK AND IF NOT EVERY 2 WEEKS :)


	4. meeting team 2

HWVOTDI (The Island)

Chapter 4; introducing team 2

The other team were all lazing around out side by the pier then Chris came and they all stod up.  
>"Will you please go to the canteen and then stay there"<br>Team Eagles went to the canteen and they all sat at the table with a green table cloth.  
>"Ok we are gonna have a short interview with each of you privately then you will be shown to where you will be staying"<br>The teens noded and Chris said "Pansy will you follow me"

..._In The Dairy Room..._

**"Hello, is your name Pansy Jayne Parkinson?"  
><strong>_"Yes"_

**"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"I hate it but as long as Draco is with me I will be fine"_

**"Why is that?"  
><strong>_"I love him, and I know he feels the same but he hides his feelings"_

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"My team: Me or Draco! Other team: no one me and Draco shall win"_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"My team: Neville- He's too clumsy and stupid. Other team: Cho- She think's she's all that!"_

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your name Lavender Rose Lily Brown?"  
><strong>_"Yeah, it's cute in it?"_

**"Yes. So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"Yes, it's nice, but i would of picked it differently"_

**"So how would of you picked the teams?"  
><strong>_"Well in The Beavers i would have- Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Seamus, George, Fred, Me, Susan and Cho. Then I would put the others in The Eagles"_

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Fred or Padma. Beavers- Hermione or Blaise"_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Ron- he has a bad temper. Beavers- Ernie- he's really shy and he is afraid to speak out loud"_

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your name Luna Lovegood?"  
><strong>_"Yes"_

**"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"It's lovely"_

**"Do you think your happy mind will help you win?"  
><strong>_"Yes, because I always look at the bright side of things"_

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"Team E- Seamus or Lavender. Team B- Susan or Draco"_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"Team E- Me- I hate winning, Team B- Hermione- she can go too bossy"_

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your names Padma Patil and Parvati Patil  
><strong>_"Yes i'm Padma"  
><em>"And I am Parvati"

**"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"It's good"  
><em>_"I really like it"_

**"Do you 2 do everything together?"  
><strong>_"Yes"  
><em>"Sometimes"

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"My team- Draco or Lavender. Other team- Harry or Cho"  
><em>"My team- Draco or Luna. Other team- Millicent or Harry"

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"My team: Fred- too loud and annoying. Other team- George- he's just like Fred"  
><em>"My team- Luna- she hates winning. Other team- Harry- he acts like he's the boss of everything"

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your name Neville Francis Longbottom?"  
><strong>_"Yes Mr Moyles"_

**"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"It's good I get along with some of the people"_

**"Who do you get along with?"  
><strong>_"Seamus, Ron, Luna, Fred, and Padma"_

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Lavender or Ron and from Beavers- Ginny or Dean"_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Draco- he's mean to everyone and from Beavers- Susan she's too competitive"_

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your names Fred Gideon Weasley? Seamus John Finnigin and Ronald Billius Weasley?"  
><strong>_"Yeh, i'm Seamus"  
><em>"I'm Ron not Ronald!"  
><span>_**"And i'm Fred or Gred to my friends"**_

**"So what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"It's good"  
><em>"It's alright"  
><span>_**"The girls are stunning"**_

**"So i'm guessing you like the girls"  
><strong>_"They are ok"  
><em>"Nothing special"  
><span>_**"They are hot!"**_

**"Ok, name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"My team- Me or Padma. Other team- Ginny or Harry"  
><em>"Eagles- Fred or Parvati. Other team- Hermione or Dean"  
><span>_**" Eagles- Me or Luna. Beavers- Blaise or Cho"**_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"My team: Pansy- everyone hates her. Other team: Millicent- her voice is annoying"  
><em>"Eagles- Padma- she will hold Parvati back. Other team- Harry- he can get too bossy"  
><span>_**"Eagles- Lavender- because she's too girly and Beavers- Ernie- no one really knows him"**_

**"Ok, Well James wil show you to you 3 where you will be staying"**

_...Next Person Walks In..._

**"Hello, is your name Draco Lucius Malfoy?"  
><strong>_"Yeah, but I got rid of my middle nake_

**"So Draco what do you think of your team?"  
><strong>_"I hate everyone"_

**"Even Pansy Parkinson?"  
><strong>_"Especially her"_

**"Ok, next quiestion-name a boy and girl from each team that could win"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Me, Beavers- no one. I'm the winner"_

**"Final Question; Who do you think will get kicked out first from each team and why?"  
><strong>_"Eagles- Pansy- lazy. Beavers- Ginny- annoying"_

**"Ok, final final questions, before fans ask is your hair colur natural?  
><strong>_"YES!"_

**"Good now let's go and meet up woth your other team mates"**

Draco and Chris walked until they were outside a dorm building with 2 doors.  
>"This is where you are going to be staying door 1 is for the boys, door 2 is for the girls. Each room has- 2 windows, 2 bunk beds, 1 single bed, 2 desks, 2 mirrors, 1 toilet, 1 sink, 1 rug and 5 cupboards"<br>The teens walked into their rooms to show them their beds. 

...In The Boys Room...

Fred had the single bed, Seamus had the bottom bunk and Draco slept above him and Neville had the other bottom bunk and Ron slept above him"

...In The Girl's Room...

Pansy had the single bed as none of the girls wanted to share thesame bunk as her. Parvati had a bottom bunk and Padma slept above her and Lavender had the other bottom bunk and Luna slept above her.

The cameras faced Chris and he said a loudly and cheerfully "Now you have met both teams tomorrow will be their 1st task"

NOT MINE :( AND HOPE U ENJOYED CHAPTER 4, THE FIRST TASK SHOULD BE SIMPLE BUT I WILL ADD HUMOUR TO IT, IM SORRY IF CHAPTER 3 AND 4 WERE BORING BUT I THOUGHT THEY HAD TO BE DONE R&R :) AND HAVE YOU CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY BLACK AND WHITE, AND I'M ALSO GONNA START 3 STORIES SO IM GONNA WRITE 3 AT ONCE, BECAUSE I CAN MULTI TASK ';)...


End file.
